Atlantic: Atlantic Kwazii!
'Atlantic: Atlantic Kwazii! '''is a movie and the 15th episode of Season 14. Summary After seeing Sofia's new dress, Miles' new Galactech space suit, and Captain Jake's captain jacket, Kwazii wishes that he can get a cool new look just like them, until when Lord Fathom teams up with Ursula the Sea Witch to take over land, sky, and sea, Kwazii's marine armor gets a new upgrade and his ocean pearl bracelet gains a new look. Plot The episode begins at the fields with Kwazii, in his marine armor, practicing his fighting skills with Poseidon's trident. Just then, Captain Jake approaches and compliments his friend's trident skills as he takes out his might captain's sword and asks Kwazii if he is ready for some training. They began sword and trident fighting until when Kwazii was off guard, Captain Jake uses his sword to take Kwazii's trident out of his paws and catch it in his hand. Out of breath, Kwazii admits that his friend really is good with a sword that mighty and wishes that his trident was as good as his. Patting his friend on the back, Captain Jake tells Kwazii to not worry and that his trident will one day be as powerful as his sword. Later, up in the sky, Kwazii was flying with his aqua wings and doing some cool high flying moves when suddenly, Miles in his galactech spacesuit and wings zoomed passed him, causing Kwazii to spin until he stopped and felt dizzy. When Kwazii saw how cool the galactech wings looked on Miles, he looked at his own Aqua Wings and becomes discouraged about how plain they looked and wished that they were as cool as Miles' galactech wings. After flying, Kwazii was walking home to the Octopod still feeling a bit disappointed about not having any new looks like his friends when Sofia came walking and smiling after a successful mission of giving another story in the Secret Library another happy ending. At least she didn't have a new look like Jake or Miles, Kwazii thought. But when Sofia got closer to him, Kwazii was shocked to see that her old princess dress had transformed too! Groaning in depression, Kwazii falls to his knees as Sofia stopped on her tracks and noticed her friend looking upset. When she asked Kwazii what was wrong, Kwazii explains to Sofia that Miles, Jake, and now she have new looks and not him. Just thinking about their new looks made Kwazii feel plain, dull, and completely boring inside and out as he sulked. Comfortingly, Sofia gives Kwazii a pat on the shoulder and assures him that he will get a new look one day. He just needs to be patient, which won't be easy for a pirate like him. Then, Sofia decides that maybe a smoothie will cheer Kwazii up as she and her friend went to town. But as they were in town, Kwazii looked around to see that everyone had new looks on. Even Handy Manny's workshop had new upgrades! After having enough, Kwazii decides to head home before Sofia could stop him. But he already left, still upset about not getting a new look like everyone else in town. Later, Captain Barnacles and Peso are looking for Kwazii. When they find him, Kwazii is moping around Disney Junior Town. They go after him, but Kwazii makes a run back to the Octopod and hides in his room. Barnacles and Peso knock on his door, but Kwazii decrees that no people with new looks are allowed, but Captain Barnacles and Peso insist that Kwazii isn't the only one with no new looks, but unfortunately, Kwazii is still not convinced so the two friends decide to call Sofia for help. Later, Sofia arrives in the Octopod as Peso knocks on Kwazii's door again and Kwazii once again yells at him and Captain Barnacles to go away, but Barnacles tells Kwazii that Sofia is here with them to help him get a new look which totally convinces him to come out of his bedroom. At the Disney Junior Town Mall, Sofia, Peso, and Captain Barnacles gave Kwazii a set of new clothes, shoes, and accessories to try on in the fitting room. But none of the clothes made Kwazii look all new and shiny, they just made him look and feel plain, dull, boring, and too boring. After returning the clothes, Kwazii thanks his friends for their help and walks back to the Octopod sadly, while Sofia, Peso, and Captain Barnacles exchanged worried looks with each other. Back in his room, Kwazii was clutching onto his pillow and muttering to himself that he'll never get a new look like his friends just as his Lothea friend, Pearl, jumped up onto his lap to comfort him and Kwazii pets her on the head. Meanwhile, outside the Octopod, Lord Fathom and his servant, Sinker, were still searching for the missing pieces of the emerald on his trident. Suddenly, a black tentacle grabs Lord Fathom by the tail and then drags him into a deep dark cave! When Lord Fathom and Sinker found themselves inside the cave, Ursula appears before them and tells them that she has found all the missing pieces of the emerald. Lord Fathom reached for the pieces but Ursula closed her hand into a fist and tells him that she will give him the emerald pieces if he would help her take over Sparkle Ocean and Disney Junior Island, because if he and Sinker do, Lord Fathom will become king and ruler of the sea. They thought for a moment, then they agreed to do it. Back at the Octopod, Kwazii was still in his room, when the Octo-Alert sounded and Captain Barnacles’ face appeared on the screen, and he called all the Octonauts to head to HQ. However, Kwazii didn’t move a muscle so Barnacles got his attention by clearing his throat and telling him that all Octonauts have to come to HQ. Finally, Kwazii jumped off of his bed and went to HQ, but he was still feeling down. When all the Octonauts were in HQ, Captain Barnacles explains to them that a big storm is heading for Disney Junior Town, and it doesn't look normal. Then, turning to Kwazii, Captain Barnacles and the Octonauts were counting on him to use his ocean pearl bracelet's powers to prevent anything bad that could happen to the island when it gets to it, while they warn everyone about the storm. With a nod, Kwazii got to work on that as he went out the Octopod to do his job. While he was at that, the rest of the crew called their Disney Junior Club friends to help them on their mission. Soon, everyone was on the Mighty Colossus sailing to where Ursula and Lord Fathom might be. On the ship's nest, Kwazii was using his super sight to scan the waters for either Ursula, Lord Fathom and Sinker, or all three of them. At first, there was no sign of them, until Kwazii finally spots them at Neverland and shots to Captain Jake to head there as he does so and they headed straight towards Neverland. Meanwhile, Ursula has found another piece of the emerald in the coral reef and she hands it to Lord Fathom, who then inserts it onto his Trident with the other pieces of the emerald, just as Captain Jake called out to him and Ursula to stop and demands them what they were up to. Seeing Captain Jake and his friends, Lord Fathom explains that his new friend is helping him find his missing pieces of his emerald. Hearing that made Captain Jake scoff and shout that there’s no way they’ll be finding the other pieces of the emerald because he and his friends are here to stop them, but Ursula reminds him to not underestimate her and Fathom, because they’ve got some tricks up their sleeves. When Miles asked what kind of tricks, Ursula and Lord Fathom both cast their spells at the gang, as they all dodged them in time! Kwazii helps his friends fight the spells back by using his powers, Mystic Paintbrush to splat paint, snowflake stars to throw at Ursula's tentacles, and then he transforms into his marine armor to fight back. However, while he uses his trident to bat away any other tentacles, Ursula’s other tentacles grabs Kwazii by the waist and he was being squeezed, until he slips away and back onto the deck when he transforms into water. Right behind Kwazii, Sofia did somersaults to dodge more of Ursula’s tentacles until they got tangled up. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Magic * Ice Magic * Mother Nature's Touch * Magic Sword * Poseidon's Trident * Marine Armor (now transformed into Atlantic Armor) * Mystic Paintbrush * Snowflake Stars * Aqua Wings * Super Sight Villain Motives * Both: To take over land, sky and sea * Lord Fathom: To find the missing pieces of the emerald on his trident * Ursula: To take over both Sparkle Ocean and Disney Junior Island Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the first Atlantic episode. * Kwazii’s Marine Armor is transformed into his Atlantic Armor. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes with villains Category:Movies Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Atlantic images